Subtitles or text images that are projected onto a screen from a film having a movie or other image are commonly laser etched into the film itself. Subtitles etched onto film can be difficult to see, particularly if at any time the images in the film have a color that matches the color of the subtitles. The film image can temporarily camouflage the subtitles. In addition, because the subtitles are etched onto the film itself, a unique and separate film must be made having subtitles in each desired language.
To make subtitles more visible and to avoid the need to alter the film itself, a projection system which projects one image onto another image may be used to project subtitles onto another image on a screen. Such a projection system has a first projector that projects the movie or other images onto a screen and a second projector that projects a text box containing subtitles onto the screen. The second projector, instead of projecting subtitles that have been etched onto film, may project digital images from a compact disc. These digital images are clearer than text that has been etched onto film. In addition, a compact disc may have the subtitles in a variety of languages, making international distribution of movies simpler because the film can be distributed in its original form.
A disadvantage of using such a text projection system is that the text box sharply transitions from light to dark, making the border of the subtitle image sharp and clearly visible on the image. This sharp transition creates a sharply distinct box on the image, cutting out whatever portion of the image that would otherwise be seen where the box is located. Such a text box prevents the image from gradually blending into the text.